


Caught In The Middle

by hesonlytiny



Series: Love and other Absurdities [1]
Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)
Genre: 9k words of basically incest smut, 9k words of smut, Just smut, M/M, Please Read The Disclaimer, Sibling Incest, Threesome, brat!Hiroki, incest as a kink, kind of PWP with some flavour of plot, no angst sorry, omg so sorry this is all smut, please only read if you can stomach all that, pls dont kill me, sibling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny
Summary: When Hiroki wasn't dreaming about getting it on with his brother, he did everything in his power to get into Taka’s boyfriends’ pants. Tonight it finally worked for the first time - but then his brother joined, too.
Relationships: Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro, Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki, Masato (coldrain)/Moriuchi Hiroki, Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki
Series: Love and other Absurdities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Caught In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry sorry, is there more left to say but
> 
> BIG DISCLAIMER: I do not wish to harm any of those guys and I do not think that this fanfic represents real life, it's mere fiction, but I know that it's a sensitive topic for some people. So please, if you're not into this (or can't stomach it for whatever reason, all are valid), I suggest not to read it.
> 
> This is lots of smut and it's primitive and ... you know. Please survive. Ok. Thanks.

His brother had a new boyfriend and Hiroki didn’t quite know how to feel about that. He had a new boyfriend – and he was _hot._

He didn’t visit his big brother very often, they were both pretty busy all the time, but right now it so happened that his new boyfriend was staying the night as well. Hiroki caught himself looking at him every chance he got, noting how his delicate fingers moved and picked up his glass or cutlery. When they all went for a quick cigarette, he couldn’t seem to avert his gaze from the way he held his fag or closed his lips around it. The look in his dark eyes was piercing when their shy glances did meet. Maybe he was imagining it, or maybe he wasn’t. But this guy was checking him out, too.

His name was Masato, he’d learned pretty early on of course. And it suited him, his name. He had something _wild_ about him, Hiroki couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was the way his sharp jawline looked in the shimmer of the soft but artificial light inside Taka’s house and his loud but confident laughter after little inside jokes. Always wide smiles. His short side glances. The colour of his skin. The way he _moved_ his body. Skidding closer, moving into a more open, inviting position, his hands on the table seemingly reaching for Hiroki’s sometimes. He couldn’t have missed it, he wasn’t _imagining_ it all.

Too bad he was talking about _his brother_. Masato was his brother’s boyfriend, after all. Hadn’t been for long yet, but it did mean that he was technically taboo. More often than not, they had been hunting for the same type and had ultimately clashed. Taka was well aware. They’d had an uncomfortable conversation or two in the past. He didn’t want to hurt him, either. It was just … he was so _tempting_ and _good looking_.

And he was the next best thing he could get after Taka.

Yes, he knew that, in reality, he was longing for his brother instead. That wasn’t a new revelation to him by any means. He’d come to terms with it, Hiroki thought. It had tried to eat him up just like that in the beginning, he wasn’t going to lie about that. He didn’t even know how it could have happened. Blabla something bla about his family and blabla the way they were raised and conditioned to live their lives blabla and act. Something about that. Maybe. He’d never actually wanted to dig deeper into that mess. And yet he did seek out his brother’s attention and time whenever he’d had the chance. The occasional wet dream? Ignored, pushed aside. The random daydream? Overlooked.

But when his brother had a new boyfriend once in a blue moon? He caught himself feeling _especially_ interested. Hiroki just couldn’t seem to ignore his itching fingertips when it came to that. Without having to be too obvious about it, it would guarantee special attention from his brother’s side; no matter if it was good or bad. Not only that: it was the thought of being with somebody that was already involved with his brother that got to him. Like an indirect kiss, if you so will. It had been so weird, coming to terms with that fact. But now his fingertips itched. They itched so bad.

For some reason, they’d decided to spend the rest of their evening in Taka’s jacuzzi. He forgot who’d suggested it in the first place and he couldn’t recall why he hadn’t been able to protest more vehemently. After all, he could already taste that it would be a dangerously awful idea. Hiroki couldn’t even pinpoint the moment everything had begun to go wrong. This time, he’d honestly tried not to let his desire get in the way but once he was in the water, half-naked, basically surrounded by two guys he was fancying, there was just no way he could have held back.

“Taka said you’re training to be a journalist?”

“I’m trying my best,” Hiroki felt his lips curve into a quick but unsure smile at Masato’s question. He had also been trying his best to avoid any unnecessary glances or hot staring contests Hiroki had thought Masato to be initiating. But now that Taka had excused himself to go take an unplanned but important phone call, and Hiroki and Masato had been left alone ultimately, he couldn’t quite continue on with his brave intent. It would just seem rude and weird. “And you’re a …?”

They were sitting opposite each other in the jacuzzi, but that did not mean that they were sitting far apart, Hiroki thought, gulping. The night was pitch black, maybe it was new moon or maybe the sky was just clouded, but all he could see was the neon blue coloured water illuminated by underwater lights and Masato’s face. Maybe it was all he could concentrate on, too. Beautiful shadows shifted across his features in shapes and colour of the disturbed water. He was just gorgeous, Hiroki had to look away eventually so as not to lose the rest of his resistance. He could already feel his swimming trunks becoming tighter. He mentally thanked the Gods for the fact that you couldn’t really see anything clearly beneath the surface of the water.

“I’m a lawyer,” Masato nodded and again their eyes met, “but my true passion lies in music. Though I’m not half as good as your brother.” There was always this wicked smile playing upon his lips, _always this smile_. “You know, I picked him up at an open jamming session in a bar.”

“I heard about it,” Hiroki gulped drily after he’d finally accepted the fact that he would not be able to avoid Masato’s gazes any time soon; not today, probably not ever. Masato had both his arms swung across the edge of the jacuzzi. Again, he could swear he was making himself more _open_ , more _approachable_ somehow. His chest was broad and the few waterdrops on his skin looked inviting. There was one second in which he was imagining him in his suit for work and he had to hold in his breath momentarily. Something you could probably never guess when you looked at him in his free time. All these tattoos, the bleached hair, that _wicked grin_. No wonder Taka had fallen for him. “Your luck you are both into guys, then.”

“You know, I wish I could tell you that _I knew_ , but I only knew that I had to try. It’s always like that, isn’t it?”

For a moment Hiroki remembered the way they were both raised. The absolute _chaos_ that had followed after Taka had confessed to their parents. His own dread filled revelation to his brother, choking on tears and sobs and a tight hug. He had still not told his parents and sometimes he thought that that was for the best.

“I only go for them if I _know_.” _I only go for my brother’s boyfriends or for my brother in my daydreams._

“Oh, so you’re too …?”

Hiroki sighed and closed his eyes for a long second. _Here we go again_. This didn’t make it any easier, really. But it had been bound to happen.

“What can I say, we’re the ‘gay Moriuchi’s.’” He did keep quiet about the fact that they both had a brother who was very much not gay – their parents’ last hope, so to say.

“Actually, I’m bi. But what is a man to do when he sees someone like your brother?”

“Yeah, what is a man to do indeed?”

It just so slipped out of him somehow but when it was out in the open, he realised that he didn’t regret having said it. They were flirting, no doubt about it. Their little remarks, their little glances, their whole body-language and now they easily fell into a conversation about homosexuality and dating habits; very organically, very eagerly. He was slightly drunk, too, and he did not care if his last statement could be understood the wrong – or rather the right – way. If anything, he felt more curious and bolder than ever. What would this guy do anyway if he found out about his ineffable inclination towards his own brother? Be shocked, most likely. But would he bail? Would he leave Taka? Or would he be even more interested even?

He felt his chest swell and get hot at the thought alone. He both hated and welcomed the fact that the talk of finding his brother attractive excited him. It lowkey made him want to sound Masato out even further. How was he like? When had they kissed for the first time? When had they decided to be ‘boyfriend and boyfriend’? _How was the sex_? He both wanted to know and provoke him a little more. Wanted to ride on this fever wave for a little while longer. It was a weird thought, really, but the hope alone of Masato and his brother having sex while he slept in the same house turned him on so badly. He’d never been in this situation before, sadly, but he’d _die_ if he could only listen to his brother’s moans and sighs once. That would probably sustain him for several months.

“You don’t have a boyfriend right now?”

“Not right now, no …”

He’d never had a real one to begin with, but he wasn’t going to let Masato in on that. He’d had countless of casual sex dates and even some recurring flings and friends-with-benefits kinda situations. But it had never fulfilled him in any relevant way. He’d always thought that something was missing. He’d never really been _in love_ or even excited to see a specific person. No one besides his brother. Never.

“Well, are you searching?”

“Why are you being so nosy, anyway?” He said it with a challenging smile on his lips and a sing-song tone in his voice. That alone should have been hint enough for him, Hiroki thought. He wasn’t being rude, he wasn’t annoyed. If anything, he felt himself mirror Masato’s own body-language and moved into a more open position in the hot water. His head was already so fixated on the idea of digging deeper, of flirting harder, of being such a nuisance that Taka either had to drag him out the door or watch him burn everything down.

“You’re aware that Taka and I have a mutual agreement?”

 _Fuck_. What was he trying to say? He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t be sure. Hiroki felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at the older man, grinning. He couldn’t mean _that_ , could he? And if so, he couldn’t really go for _him_ , right? For his boyfriend’s little brother? Surely that had to be out of the question? They would have discussed it at least, or Masato would be risking way too much? He swallowed hard but could not hold back his next question.

“What kind of agreement?”

In front of him, Masato was straightening up properly; all this still with a playful smile on his lips. He was laughing smugly, not quite rolling his eyes but his look into the distance was practically screaming ‘do I need to spell it out?’ at him. Hiroki felt shivers run down his spine then and there, he’d never been _so close_ to actually getting it on with one of his brother’s boyfriends. It had been so long since he’d had sex with anyone, too. His mind was _going_ to end up there.

“We’re not exclusive. And that’s okay with the both of us.”

“So, you’re trying to flirt with me right now?”

Hiroki was excited, _delighted_ even. Yeah, he had to admit, it was kind of a bummer that this time, he didn’t have to convince Taka’s boyfriend to carry out certain mischiefs with him, which was half the fun really, but he didn’t want to complain. He’d never gone as far as to actually have sex with them … maybe this time would be different. It was all way too convenient, though. Them being here at the same time, Taka excusing himself, Masato practically pushing himself on him. Hiroki really didn’t want to think about that right now, seeing that it all felt too magical to be true, but he still wanted to hold onto it.

“Well, does it feel like I’m flirting with you?”

“You’re speaking in riddles, are you aware of that?”

There was a moment then, a few long seconds, in which they both held their gazes and refused to look away. He had such beautiful and expressive eyes, Hiroki noted; they were warm but there was also something else entirely in them, he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly, though. All he knew was that this boldness in his eyes made him grow hot all over, Masato knew exactly how to play his looks. Hiroki swallowed hard the moment the older man suddenly stood up from where he had been sitting opposite, had anticipated it, and started moving towards him. Hiroki was just insanely glad that they hadn’t thought of using Taka’s _onsen_ instead or else he probably would have swooned and peaced out then and there. But now that he was directly in front of him, squatting down in the water so that they were at eye level again, Hiroki felt his knees go weak. He was even prettier up close, that guy. And feeling overwhelmed at how close he was all of a sudden, he held his breath.

“I don’t have to talk in riddles anymore if we kissed …” His breath tickled Hiro’s nose in the best way possible. Masato was already so close to him that they were almost kissing, anyway. When he breathed in shakily, he felt as though he’d draw him in even closer with every careful inhale. Hiroki couldn’t believe his luck – or wasn’t it _luck_ , after all? He was by far his brother’s most attractive boyfriend until now and finally he was about to taste a part of all that … “you know, they look like your brother’s … your lips. I wonder if they taste the same.”

“Tell you what …” a shaky breath taken in, “I’ll kiss you if you tell me afterwards.” Whispered words against soft, wet lips. Breath melting in the air.

His upper body was almost touching Hiroki’s own, Masato’s hands were on either side of his head on the edge of the jacuzzi. All of it was on the verge of driving him insane. It had gotten hard to breathe.

“If your lips taste the same?”

“If our lips taste the same.”

But then he rushed forward, a single breath apart, and pressed their lips together finally. Hiroki wasn’t kissing _him_ ; he was kissing Hiroki. It took Hiro a long second to realise what was happening, even though he shouldn’t have been surprised considering they had been borderline talking dirty. But after a long inhale, he finally kissed back but it swiftly got out of hand and soon, Hiroki’s head felt like someone had stuffed it with cotton. Their bodies were pressed together, like their lips and tongues, they were wet all throughout by then too, and his hands were all over his neck and hair and shoulders. He could even feel his hard dick against his hips and he had to gasp for air at this specific realisation between two shaky kisses. There was just something about hard dicks pressed against you in the water. For a moment, he’d forgotten that who he was currently kissing was actually his brother’s boyfriend.

He still loved the idea of fucking Taka’s lover, but it was the first time he thought that he could have enjoyed it either way.

“What do you think?”

Masato brushed over his bottom lip with his wet thumb. Both their rapid breathings painted white clouds into the dark night sky, and being so very close to Masato, nose to nose, made Hiroki fear he could fall unconscious right then and there. Their faces were just _so close_.

“I think I’ll have to feel them around my cock first.”

“To know what they taste like?”

“For you to know what _I_ taste like.”

 _Fuck_. This was it, wasn’t it? No more teasing and bickering and flirting. Masato would lead them out of the jacuzzi and into Taka’s house. He could see it reflected in his deep brown eyes and his wicked smile agreed.

Hiroki felt the tip of his ears grow hot both in mild shame and careful excitement. He would die to know how his cock looked and what it tasted like. He’d _die_ to have his thick cock in his mouth. _Oh God_. Taking one deep breath, he suddenly knew that there was no way he could deny Masato’s request.

“What’s with Taka?” he tried gingerly, reluctantly but only half-heartedly so. He felt like a little boy asking for his mother’s approval uttering those words, he didn’t even know why he had the urge to clarify this specific detail this time, anyway. He’d never cared before.

“He’s not gonna be here, don’t worry about him.”

Hiroki’s looks darted from one of Masato’s eyes to the other in a sort of never-ending loop, but he still couldn’t be sure what the older man had meant. He couldn’t begin to unpack this mystery before him and quite guess what Masato was trying to achieve here. Yes, he was attempting to get it on with him, but he couldn’t shake that feeling that there was something else about it all, too. Hiroki just couldn’t seem to look through him and he wasn’t sure why that bothered him. Had they planned it all?

“I … just find it a bit strange that he’s disappeared, is all.” It was not like him.

Masato crouched a bit closer to him then, his lips again almost on Hiroki’s. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and noticed how his whole body tensed up at the sudden intimacy after the last kiss, but he was excited to see how it would play out. He wasn’t exactly resisting, that was not quite why he’d asked about his brother’s whereabouts, he admitted to himself. He wasn’t nervous. Quite the opposite, really: he was _thrilled_.

“You want me, don’t you?” A whisper; Masato’s breath in his lungs.

“Yes.” A confession against impatient lips.

“Then turn your head off for a moment.”

Finally, Masato leaned in again to catch his lips in another thirsty kiss that didn’t need to be deepened. All this pushing and pulling, Hiroki realised, felt like drowning in this bizarre intimate encounter. Masato was pressing himself with his whole body against him, but he suddenly knew that there was nothing he would rather be doing than to suffocate in the older man’s shakily drawn breaths and hot tongue. Hiroki’s body was trying to sabotage him with all its might. He felt so insanely hot and his hard-on had become so uncomfortable in his tight swim shorts. Overwhelmed, he sighed against Masato’s lips, his fingers clawing at wet skin.

“Let’s go inside.”

They were only able to dry themselves sparingly with one towel they had brought outside, after they’d realised that they would go inside with wet swim shorts, however, Masato had instructed him to get rid of them and he himself had done so, too. It was still relatively dark in the back yard, albeit the lights of the few garden lamps that were scattered about, but Hiroki could hear his blood rushing through his veins when he’d gotten rid of his last piece of clothing and now he was standing there naked, with a hard-on, in front of that man he barely knew. He couldn’t quite make out how his cock looked in the darkness, but he was dying to walk inside to finally see him and touch him and taste him after he’d only felt him pressed against his hips. Fantasise about all the things this cock had done to his brother, and about all the things that this cock could do to him.

It felt confusingly odd to now stand butt-naked in the middle of Taka’s huge living room after they’d walked inside, even though he’d secretly always dreamed of this happening. Hiroki caught himself all the while shooting glances over his shoulder as if he was worried his brother might suddenly appear after all but ultimately, he forced himself to snap out of this; he wasn’t doing anything _bad_ after all, Masato wasn’t cheating and Taka had obviously given him his blessing. Even _if_ he appeared: wasn’t that all he’d ever wanted? If anything, the thought of Taka secretly watching them both turned him on even more. So he finally directed his attention to the gorgeous man who was now taking a seat on his brother’s large leather sofa; right in the middle after having turned on the indirect light. Spreading his legs slightly as though giving an invitation, Hiroki couldn’t help but let his eyes rest on Masato’s impressive cock. He was large and thick and straight, just as he’d imagined he would be, and suddenly he could feel his mouth start to water.

“Are you nervous? I’m gonna be nice to you, I promise.”

Hiroki felt his reluctance only momentarily in his bones before he plucked up the courage to walk closer to the other man. Up close, with the soft light grazing his porcelain skin, he looked even more gorgeous. Different than his brother of course, but he wanted to touch that smooth skin, nonetheless. When he finally kneeled, Masato leaned forward to catch his lips in another passionate kiss, Hiro’s hands resting limply on the other’s knees. He couldn’t even seem to move or act in a manner that would be considered ‘normal,’ this kiss had stolen all his restraint and impulses. All he could focus on now was the movement of his lips and his tongue on his; his breath in his lungs. He would gladly stay here kneeling in front of him for all eternity; his fingers counting his hair on his legs, his own cock twitching at the mere thought of finally getting a taste of him. In his clouded head he could only barely make out his own desire, how it would be like to imagine his brother standing behind them; watching him suck Masato’s cock. Hiroki sighed in the kiss. When they parted, breath against breath, Masato’s eyes looked dark and big and demanding like eyes of a cat.

“I still don’t know what they feel like,” he sighed in a deep voice, looking all the way at Hiroki as he stroked his lips with his thumb. Hiro felt his chest swell up at the sensation and all those ideas that suddenly flooded his head. God, he loved being used and instructed like this. He loved being told what to do; to feel like he was needed. He was dying to lick the head of his cock. He just wanted to bent down and taste him …

“I still don’t know what you taste like.”

“Then go ahead,” Masato whispered, his large hands in Hiroki’s shock of hair, not exactly shoving him down but definitely indicating him to lower his head, finally. And then, lastly, he obliged and bent down to take Masato’s cock in his mouth all at once; his lips almost grazing his balls. Masato gasped voicelessly in surprise. Hiroki had to suppress the urge to laugh devilishly at that, so as not to hurt him with his teeth after all, but he felt so pleased, nonetheless. He had a large mouth and knew about overcoming the struggles of too dry cock skin on lips. And although his cock was larger than all the others that he had seen, he did not gag, and he wasn’t struggling while shoving him in all the way. He wasn’t used to it per se, but he’d been so horny that it hadn’t mattered. Sucking him now, all the way up to his tip, was heaven. He sighed as he closed his eyes. Masato tasted fresh and only faintly of cock, but he’d missed it. _Oh God_ , had he missed it.

He risked a short look up in Masato’s face then but seeing him all dishevelled and desperate like this only achieved to make his own dick twitch in mirrored arousal. He couldn’t even remember when he’d last had a dick in his mouth, despite the fact that he absolutely _loved_ doing that. His own cock was hard as a rock and he couldn’t wait for someone to touch him finally.

“I told him that you’d be a good boy,” Masato hissed through his clenched teeth, obviously pleased about what was happening, and buried his fingers deeper into Hiroki’s dark hair. By now he was bobbing up and down slowly, blissfully, not yet wanting to let it escalate so quickly. Though now he had to confusedly mull over in his head what Masato had meant with ‘him’ on top of that. He was tearing up at how deep he would let his cock slide down his throat and his mind was already clouded with every little sensation, so there was really no time to consider this or speak up, he was busy after all. “Your lips really do feel alike.”

Hiroki had to smile at that and promptly let go of Masato’s cock for a second there to shoot him a watery but blissful little grin before giving his tip a lick. The moan that escaped Masato’s lips then was to die for, it made Hiro’s inside tighten briefly and his head dizzy and hot. His hands trembled with arousal when he used them to rub up and down the other man’s thighs. He was just so pretty like this, Hiroki thought with a look of awe at him, before swallowing him down again.

That guy had the privilege of kissing his brother and whispering sweet nothing into his ears; he should be so jealous. His brother had also sucked on this cock before, too. Right now in Masato’s head, he was probably comparing them both; their skills, their looks, their sighs. It almost made Hiro go up in flames, this thought. He’d love to touch himself while he was sucking on his dick, but he loved this tense pressure of arousal more that he experienced when he was instructed to hold back. His twitching hard cock between his legs and the thought of only being used for Masato’s pleasure. He’d only touch himself if he’d tell him to. So he didn’t.

But then, just as he was teasing him with his tongue running up and down his shaft, he saw something move in the corner of his eyes … or someone?

Startled, he let go of Masato’s dick with a pop sounds that he couldn’t even have prevented and turned his head to see Taka taking a seat right next to Masato on the couch. For a second then, Hiroki tensed up completely and he felt his nails dig into the flesh of Masato’s thighs who now hissed in surprise, but certainly not in displeasure; laughing deeply afterwards. Hiroki’s heart beat so loud in his ears that he feared they could both hear it and then his heart sank deep, deep into the pit of his stomach like a heavy rock. He could see how his vision became blurry with panic. Was that how he’d always imagined this to feel like?

Taka’s hair was damp and there was a white towel wrapped around his waist; aside from that he seemed to be naked as well. And in total horror, Hiroki realised that Masato could have talked about _Taka_ when he said ‘him.’ They could have talked about him and _this_. Hiroki didn’t even want to contemplate the chances; he was feeling so dizzy and starstruck. He was paralysed. But a short look at his brother’s groin told him that he wasn’t hating what he was seeing at all. Hiro swallowed.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Masato purred and actually made Hiro look up at him again in puzzlement. He didn’t know what was going on but for some reason, this situation felt so weirdly normal. Something that they could have done a million times before. It was just something about the way they were both behaving. Something in their eyes that said that he shouldn’t worry about it all. _‘Turn off your head for a moment.’_ Something out of a parallel universe in which things like that were okay. So it only took Hiro another short moment until he cleared his throat and again bent down to take Masato’s cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes, sighed, his heart was still beating fast – but this time it was out of excitement. His ears grew hot at the thought that his brother was watching him, feeling his cock twitch in eagerness because of it. He still could not fully comprehend what was happening, so he decided to just go with the flow after he’d calmed himself down somewhat. It didn’t matter anymore. He was already right in the middle of it all and he was enjoying it, so what?

While he was licking up and down his shaft, trying to concentrate on what he was doing and how Masato tasted, how he felt between his lips – hot soft skin pulsating against his tongue – he could see Taka skid closer to his boyfriend, and thus to him, in the corner of his eyes. Now their thighs were touching. It made Hiro feel embarrassed; the fact that, now that they were naked, Taka appeared to be of much slenderer built than Masato next to him. His thighs were much smaller, much shorter, much paler. For a second, Hiro wondered how he himself could fit into this picture at all.

After a while it became somewhat uncomfortable on the floor and his jaw began to ache, although he was still loving it with all his being; Masato’s demanding grip in his hair was keeping him in check nicely. But all he wanted was to look at Taka; see if he was watching, see if he was enjoying this; look at his tattooed arms and nice sculptured chest and imagine how it would feel like to touch him everywhere – was he allowed to touch him everywhere? Even though his brother was sitting not a single breath apart from him, he couldn’t imagine him actually being allowed to make him feel good, too. Maybe he would just _look_. Watch them both. Maybe that was it.

But then his brother leaned closer towards his new boyfriend and suddenly they were kissing. Full front. Tongues and pushing and pulling. He hated how Masato’s hand suddenly went limp from him being distracted but it did give him time to switch things up and shoot a few curious glances at the couple. Masato’s dick had suddenly become way less interesting. From this angle, his brother looked _stunning_. That delicate blush around his nose, his dark wet hair and his smooth chest. Still with somewhat of a not so very serious grip around Masato’s dick, Hiro had forgotten about what he had been doing here in the first place completely. Not long after, Masato turned his head to inspect what he was doing; a somewhat curious smile on his lips. Hiro bit his lips when he realised that he had been caught staring.

“Feeling left out?”

Masato’s grin was as wide as a fox’s snarl, revealing a row of beautiful teeth that promised to sink in deeply into virgin skin; but what really did stand out to Hiro in this moment was his brother’s restless hand on Masato’s broad chest. Taka seemed nervous, somehow. Or maybe just unbearably turned on? He hadn’t yet said a single word since he’d joined them, but Hiroki could tell that his brother’s eyes were glistening with determination and excitement. Maybe it wasn’t purely that Masato was taking the lead, maybe he was just trying to keep Takahiro in check?

“What do you want me to do?”

Hiro had never felt so utterly self-conscious about sleeping with someone. He loved to be someone else’s sub alright. He loved to be toyed with and given orders. But he was also cheeky and confident and knew what he wanted. He loved to take the lead when his partner wasn’t paying attention. But this time was different. He felt like an unsure puppy in an unfamiliar environment, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Waiting for instructions. He had this nice, thick cock in front of him but somehow, he couldn’t escape the feeling that there was more for him in store.

“This isn’t enough for you anymore?” Masato brushed through Hiroki’s hair in an admittedly patronising manner and jerked his own cock sloppily a few times which only achieved to make Hiro’s mouth water again unexpectedly. He didn’t even know what he was expecting or even wishing to happen. Did he just want to suck Masato’s cock, knowing that Taka would watch them and leave it at that? Did he want to have Masato’s cum on him, maybe even Taka’s on top of it if he behaved? Did he want to be _fucked_? If so, by whom? Was he even _allowed_ these dirty thoughts at all? “Do you want more?”

That last bit did manage to jolt Hiro out of his dreams. His hands were still clutching nervously at Masato’s thighs and his cock was mere inches apart from his lips, but now he wasn’t sure what he’d meant with that last statement at all. Panicking, he looked from one man to the other, all the while telling himself that this was what he’d always dreamed of. No reason to be nervous. It seemed to be obvious by now that all three of them were consenting to go through with this, they all wanted it. He could _finally_ taste his brother. Why be so reserved?

Then he watched Masato grab the white towel around his brother’s waist so he could yank it away, and now, the only thing Hiro could do, was to stare open-mouthed. When his hard cock hit the cold air, Taka hissed at the sensation. Hiroki’s heart did a somersault in his trembling chest. He’d obviously never seen his brother’s hard cock; he’d only ever fantasised about it, but it was everything he’d ever dreamed of. He was uncut, much like himself and unlike Masato. Not quite as thick and large as Taka’s boyfriend’s, but it suited his body shape so very shamelessly. The way Taka was lounging on the couch; against Masato, with one arm over the backrest and one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, was breath-taking. Legs wide open and his look deep and demanding and overpowering, looking down at Hiro, clouded eyes – the younger man had to swallow down all this saliva that had formed in his mouth without him noticing.

“Maybe you’ll be more pleased with your brother’s cock down your throat?”

Hiroki still couldn’t believe that this was happening. But a short look at his brother revealed that he wasn’t surprised or nervous or otherwise perturbed by Masato’s suggestion. Taka’s eyes were still dark and demanding and full of lust, and that was what his twitching cock was suggesting as well. In a smooth motion, the smaller man slid closer to the edge of the couch, signifying Hiroki to come to him instead, but he only had to clear his throat awkwardly and his nails dug deeper into the flesh of Masato’s thighs who growled in a deep voice in return which made shivers run down his spine.

“Come closer, Hiro.” Taka’s voice was unexpectedly soft and warm calling his name. Hiro had maybe expected a deep, demanding tone or any other sort of order that would have made all those little hairs at the back of his neck stand on edge. But it was soft and warm and caring and Hiroki wanted nothing more than to go through with it and to follow his brother’s pleas. He wanted to be a good little brother and finally, he realised, the day had come on which he could taste and feel him. This was not a mere concept any longer. Oh, this much was real. When he was at last kneeling in front of him then, hands on the other’s thighs and his upper body between his legs, the intense eye contact was almost too much to bear for Hiro.

“You’ve been dreaming of this, haven’t you? Don’t lie to me,” Taka purred and brushed through Hiro’s hair – so much more differently than Masato had. Not patronising, not demanding, but kind and loving and like it actually mattered what Hiro was doing. For a second there, he relaxed into the unfamiliar but familiar touch and closed his eyes overwhelmed. When he finally came to, still looking into his brother’s deep eyes, he nodded lazily.

“I’ve been wanting this so badly.” His own voice came out crookedly and tasted exciting on his tongue; probably, he realised in horror, because he’d never thought he’d actually confess to his innermost and deepest desires. Now it was out there, he couldn’t ever take this back. But the truth here was, Hiroki told himself with his heart beating up to his throat: Taka had asked for this, he’d _wanted_ to hear him confess to it. They both wanted it so badly. He couldn’t believe his luck. Masato, next to them, was suddenly forgotten altogether.

“Then go on and open your pretty mouth for me.” Hiroki swallowed down Taka’s voice like thick honey as he stared at him and did as he was told. His cock was so close to his lips, he was practically pressing himself against his brother; his chest almost touching Taka’s balls. But even if he’d always wanted to see him naked and aroused, he couldn’t refrain from looking into his brother’s eyes. Watching him as he finally leaned forward, his tip brushing across Hiro’s bottom lip deliciously slowly; Taka sighed. “Show me how much you’ve been wanting it, Hiro.”

The only things he was aware of were how Masato was now the one brushing through his hair, how musky and fresh Taka’s body right in front of him smelled and the way he was looking intently at him. Then, suddenly, something in him snapped and he finally took Taka in his mouth. His tip first, not like he had done with Masato before. And tasting him, feeling him, on top of being aware that it was his brother’s cock in his mouth, finally, made his vision almost go black.

Somewhere along the way, Masato’s hand had been exchanged for his brother’s now scratching his head lovingly. His chest was feeling so full, he didn’t even know what to do with all these new emotions. He wasn’t aware anymore what Masato was up to, and he also didn’t care having his brother’s cock in his mouth, but when he finally took him in full length, he suddenly felt Masato’s presence right behind him and he swallowed hard when he pressed himself against him. Taka moaned blissfully.

“Are you up to more than just cock-sucking?

Masato knew what he was saying. He was almost too confident in that regard. He wouldn’t just go for it without asking, probably, that much he gave him, but he did anticipate Hiro acting accordingly. His fingers were wandering aimlessly over his naked skin while he was busy concentrating on how amazingly perfect his brother tasted and felt on his tongue. Masato knew that he wasn’t pushing his limits – Hiroki wanted to be fucked, after all, and he was aware. It was the way he straightened up when Masato’s fingers trailed along his back up to his butt; pushing himself against the older man that said it all in the end. His own fingers weren’t sure where to rest; there was so much to see and so little to miss. When his hands brushed over his brother’s thighs while he was swallowing his whole length, Taka’s mouth escaped the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard, and Hiroki’s ears grew so hot at the sensation that his body rewarded him with in exchange that he thought he would have to pass out any second.

Hiroki didn’t know where from, but in all this blurry mess, Masato hat conjured up lube that he’d swiftly coated his fingers with. When those touched his back then gingerly, there was a short second when he tensed up out of surprise, but only because he was so intently invested with his brother. He didn’t mind being fucked and he sure as hell didn’t mind being fucked by Masato, but all his mind was occupied with right now was how his brother tasted and how he looked when Hiroki licked along his shaft and how he moaned when he used his hands to hold him still. There was no emotional space for him to enjoy Masato’s hands working his butt and a lone fingertip trailing his hole, but the older man still continued on with his endeavours. Takahiro did not protest about Hiro not exactly being as attentive as he could have been, almost as if he wanted all this to unfold the way it was bound to happen. Almost as if he knew exactly what Masato was trying to provoke here. And when he finally let one of his fingers slide into him, unexpectantly, Hiroki had to moan around Takahiro’s cock so as not to lose his composure completely.

That exact composition of these sensations was something completely new altogether. The way his brother looked so breathtakingly desperate while he sucked his cock and while he was being finger-fucked by his brother’s boyfriend, wasn’t anything he thought he would ever be able to see outside of his dreams and the faster he swallowed down his dick and the deeper Masato thrusted his fingers into him – the needier a mess did he become. Even having his big brother in front of him, naked and wretched by arousal as they come, just as he’d always wanted him, it did turn him on endlessly that he was now also being pounded into from behind while he did so. The mere thought of being fucked while he was trying to turn his attention solely on sucking his brother’s dick. Of being used from both sides; all the while doing his best not to fuck up when it came to his brother’s pleasure. He was nearly there, nearly where he’d always wanted to be.

For a short second, he even wished that it was his brother fucking him, not Masato. But then, suddenly, Hiroki had not anticipated it in any way this second, Masato replaced his fingers with his cock between his butt-cheeks, already covered in a condom and lube, somehow. He obviously had to have been too absorbed with what was going on in the front. Taka’s soft moans and pleas when he licked up his shaft towards his tip. The way he shivered underneath his fingertips and tried to evade his gaze as if he was shy, or embarrassed perhaps, after all. But when Masato finally pushed in, slowly and carefully at first, Hiroki’s whole world stood still for a while and Taka’s and his eyes met.

After a few seconds, he first felt how his heart was starting to beat faster and how the beat reached his lungs and throat and ears uncomfortably. How the hotness of it all reached his hips and groin and stomach and made him want to push back against the body that was pressing itself farther and farther into him already; pushing back against the man that was holding his hips captive with his hands in trying to control how far he would be able to move. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before; blissful. Someone filling him up all the way while he was tasting his brother’s cock; trying out its weight on his tongue and being able to glance up at Taka occasionally to see all these emotions played out on his face; that was reward enough. His hands wandered from his thighs to his hip bones to his stomach and then back again. Soft skin. All the way through. Soft skin and hard cock. He honestly couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He still felt so drunk.

When Masato pushed in all the way for the very first time, it had been a while since Hiroki had been fucked too, he jerked his head backwards in response and closed his eyes during that deep tingling sensation.

Now his thrusts already came faster, deeper, more systematic. He heard Masato breathe a desperate rhythm onto his skin; his fingers clawing at his hair and skin. And he knew that Taka had already been close, too. His legs were spreading wide on their own; trembling – just like his lips when he looked at him, even though his knees hurt on the cold, hard floor. Taka’s cock twitched and following that, Hiro’s mouth watered up again on its own. So he could not help but to follow suit and swallow him down all the way again; up to his balls this time in one go. Until he was almost gagging on his length and tears filled his eyes.

He just so desperately wanted to be a good little brother; and Taka’s hand now joining Masato’s on his head was speaking of the same kind of desire. Taka’s moans were creeping louder and louder up his throat and Hiroki, who had obviously yet to be witnessed anything like that before, was only being pushed on further by all this. Sucking him stronger, taking him in deeper; trying to use one hand to help jerk him off or massage his balls. He wanted to stroke across his chest; hold onto his arms and legs and hips but there was just not enough time and space, nor enough hands. Now his brother was even thrusting his own hips upwards to meet Hiroki’s head bobbing up and down and every deep thrust of Masato’s pushed him closer to the edge without him actually having to touch himself at all. This was a new feeling. Everything in him felt like it looked when lightning met ice. It felt easy. Like he could reach this blissful finish without any real effort whatsoever.

But then, suddenly, Masato again picked up the speed and Hiroki fell forward head-first in his brother’s lap after having lost his balance. But in front of him, his brother didn’t seem bothered at all by him having stopped to suck on his cock. Taka, who’d up until now had rested his head on the backrest of the couch, did now lazily look up to see his brother smushed between his hips and cock, while rhythmically being rocked back and forth by Masato’s hard thrusts.

Hiroki closed his eyes. His brother’s warm cock felt exciting against his cheek, it was almost better than having him in his mouth. He turned his head a bit to at least be able to lick it, but this deep pressure from inside, the weight of Masato’s cock inside of him, was way too much for him to bear and for him to function properly anymore. Taka was now staring at him and so Hiroki obliged and held his gaze as best as he could. His brother’s eyes were dark and deep and he couldn’t tell what was reflected in them but lust. For a short moment, among all this messy movement, he thought about how this all would feel like once they’d cum. He knew of course how it was like when this mist of lust and arousal had subsided, and you were left thinking ‘what was that just now?’ He didn’t want to think about the ‘later,’ though, he just wanted to feel good. And he’d never felt as good as right this second when he held his brother’s gaze while he was being fucked.

“I bet your brother wants to fuck you, too … next time.”

It was like Masato had read his thoughts and realising just that, Hiroki felt, on top of all these tingling sensations and already hot and wet skin, a raging blush creep into the tip of his ears. In front of him, Taka had his mouth slightly open and was breathing rapidly. His eyes almost closed. Still holding his gaze intently. And almost as if to make a point, Masato suddenly pressed in especially deep and left Hiroki trembling. His hot breath flowed over his brother’s erection and because he had his eyes closed, Hiroki could only hear him moan. Then his hand again in his hair. Pulling on it, but not wanting him to take him into his mouth again.

His heart beat so fast.

“I bet you’d look so beautiful riding him with your hands tied behind your back. He could just thrust into you from below. And I’d watch you two. And when I’d have enough, I’d let you suck my cock.”

Hiroki thought that he’d never recover from any of this. He was suddenly feeling so embarrassed by having to listen to Masato’s raspy voice, telling him all the things he’d wished to happen for so long. Having them being spoken out loud, those words out in the air, felt like the toughest and heaviest rock had fallen off his shoulders. Now it stood there in the open and he didn’t have to wonder anymore about the ‘why’s and ‘how’s and ‘if’s and his insides were tingling. He didn’t know if only from Masato’s cock inside of him or the thought of, yes, continuing this affair. From the thought of maybe, just maybe, soon having his brother fuck him instead.

He took a deep breath and let it out only shakily against Taka’s cock. He was already so spent. He couldn’t go on any longer like this. His limbs were beginning to feel like they were made out of gum.

Then his brother grabbed his own cock right next to Hiro’s face and begin to jerk himself off. It wasn’t a passive-aggressive gesture by any means; he could feel that Taka was slowly losing it, too. And that he knew that Hiroki was close and all over the place and that it took him all his strength to at least prop himself up on the couch and on his brother’s thighs, as much as he could manage. But when his brother started to pull on his own cock, he finally found the energy again to straighten up and at least be ready to lick the tip of Taka’s cock whenever his swift motions allowed it.

Soon it was beginning to feel like clockwork. His brother was whining under his tongue and hot breath and Masato was hitting the right spot nearly every time he dived in. Moans and sighs were filling the room that seemed so foreign now somehow. But Hiroki didn’t care anymore. He desperately wanted to taste his brother’s cum and beg for it not to stay an exception that had occurred out of luck and coincidence and pure vain not-thought-through arousal. Hiroki knew in this moment that he wanted this to stay. He wanted to be a part of this relationship so bad. He wanted to continue all that. He wanted to be used and be of use and to use. It almost took his sanity right then and there.

“Would you let your brother fuck you, Hiro-Chan?”

His words travelled through his throat and clocked up his lungs on their way down. Masato’s voice was raspy and deep, but he couldn’t tell from it alone if he was close already. He wanted to say ‘yes,’ he wanted to agree so desperately, because he’d longed for a question like this, but all he could manage was a weak nod and a lick of his tongue. Looking at his brother, he understood quite well.

Taka’s hand grew faster on his own cock and soon Hiroki wasn’t able to suck on the head of his cock anymore or even let his tongue flicker over it. He tried to, nonetheless.

“Tell him.”

Taka cried out.

Hiro’s voice scraped his throat when he tried to use it, like a warning, but even though it hurt, he raised it, anyway. He wanted to say it out loud. He wanted to carve it into stone. He wanted so desperately for this to be _real_. And to stay real. This wouldn’t be the last time they’d be intimate with one another, he promised himself.

“Fuck me, ani … Next time, you’re gonna– fuck _me_.” And he held his gaze.

Hiroki couldn’t believe how choppy these words left his mouth and how needy he sounded even though he never intended to even try sounding like it. His body was still being rocked back and forth by Masato’s thrusts, and then, out of nowhere, Taka was cumming without even so much as a warning beforehand. Hiroki gasped as his brother’s cum hit his face and spilled in his mouth when he opened it expectantly afterwards. Salty and sort of bitter; they had drunk beer beforehand, after all. But he was swallowing it down as if he hadn’t had water in a long time. His brother’s satisfied sighs and Masato’s excited growls behind him clouded his mind and all his senses and the feeling of Taka’s cum all over him and his boyfriend’s hard cock hitting his prostate all over again was finally enough to trip hip over the edge, too.

He’d never cum without having to touch himself before. Just from being fucked. He had to close his eyes momentarily to sort out all these flashing lights that flickered across his vision, blending in with the dark; all those sparks spreading through his whole body. Somewhere in the back of his head did he notice how Masato picked up his pace. Nails through skin, tension in his muscles; strong hands that pulled him backwards. Gasping.

How would he have loved to have all that cum all over him or even inside of him – but of course he knew better. Somewhere, in the back of his head, he wondered if he’d be able to experience that after all – once they agreed to continue on with this … whatever it was, and they all got tested. He wondered.

Then Masato pulled out and left Hiroki a trembling mess that had to struggle for breath all of a sudden. He hadn’t realised how tiring this all had been.

Now he was already feeling tired to his bones; rubbing his eyes while he tried not to fall asleep then and there as he yawned, holding a tea in hand. He’d showered and was now sitting on the living room couch again, this time not fully naked. It was way too late and his head way too full and still, he couldn’t sleep.

“Are you getting by?”

Masato had entered the living room, fully clothed in what seemed to be his sleeping attire. Hiroki still couldn’t refrain from imagining how he would look like in a suit; although he could still see his naked skin with his inner eye. Embarrassed, he hid his nose in his steaming cup of tea. Breathed in deeply. Closed his eyes. Sighed.

“I’ll go to bed soon. I’m alright.”

“You know,” his brother’s boyfriend mused and came closer, just a few inches. In the dimmed light, he looked like a Greek God. “I’m responsible for this. I’m into all this. I talked him into it … But he didn’t object, you know. He enjoyed it, too.”

Hiroki felt himself nodding; now his heart was acting out again.

“You should talk to him in the morning, maybe. I’m sure it’ll be alright. Don’t worry.”

Hiro took a sip.

“I enjoyed it, though. Please have a good night’s sleep. Maybe you’ll be kissed good-morning tomorrow.”

Hiroki watched as Masato left the living room light-footedly as if he hadn’t a care in the world. For a second, he wondered if he really was so calculating like his words suggested. For a second, he did wonder about his brother’s feelings in all this.

But now he was just waiting for this kiss that he was promised to get in the morning. And his dirty mind and beating heart had already joined his wheezing thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key thinking about writing a sequel lol


End file.
